1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cameras, and in particular relates to anti-shake cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anti-shake is important for camera designs, as it is difficult for users to hold a camera steadily. Should a user move, such as breathing heavily or pressing the shutter button too hard, during image capture, the resulting image may be blurred.
Conventional anti-shake techniques include optical image stabilization and digital image stabilization and so on. Optical image stabilization mechanisms use a floating lens element to compensate for camera shake. Digital image mechanisms use a specially designed chip to correct blurred images.
In an optical image stabilization system, the anti-shake module usually comprises a detector, an image corrector, and a lens driver. When detecting camera shake, the detector outputs the detected signal to the corrector to evaluate the vibration. Then, based on the evaluated vibration, the lens driver adjusts the position of the floating lens element to compensate for the camera shake. In another anti-shake technique named CCD anti-shake, the lens is still and the anti-shake mechanism is realized by moving the camera sensor (such as a CCD).